


Enigma

by Schyyy



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:07:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24391045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schyyy/pseuds/Schyyy
Summary: Miranda Priestly and her assistant Andrea Sachs are on their way to a photoshoot in Virginia. What would happen if their car suddenly broke down?
Relationships: Miranda Priestly/Andrea Sachs
Comments: 13
Kudos: 128





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters. They solely belong to Lauren Weisberger. I am just a fan expressing my delight with MirAndy by writing this fanfic.
> 
> Author’s note: Hi! This is my first ever DWP fanfic. I’ve read a lot of MirAndy fics and I really cannot get over them so I decided to write.

The sound of the alarm woken me up. I checked the time and it is already 5:30 in the morning. I need to be at Ellias Clarke around seven. The Runway crew needed to be at Virginia by the afternoon so yess I would have the office for myself for three whole days. Miranda planned to do a photoshoot in a secluded beach in the southeastern part of Virginia. With a sleepy groan, I managed to stand up and take a shower. I haven't had time to eat breakfast because as soon as I stepped out the bathroom door my cellphone rang.

"Hello Emily?"

"Goodness Andy I've been calling you for a dozen times now. Where are you?!", the redhead squealed.

"Hey Em, I just got out the shower. What's wrong?"

"Bloody hell Sachs, Roy had been in an accident while he was on his way to pick up Miranda."

"What?! How is he?"

"He's in the hospital and thank god he's in a stable condition now. The problem is that Miranda won't have any driver to drive her to Virginia. Serena and the rest of us already left around 5 earlier. We need to prepare the shoot before Miranda gets there."

"Calm down Em, I'll go to Ellias Clarke and get a different driver and a car."

"Andy listen, I've already called Ellias Clarke. I had reserved a car but all the drivers are not available. You don't have a choice so start packing right now because you have to drive Miranda to Virginia."

"Wait what?!"

I went wide eyed for a second and then I heard Nigel speak on the phone.

"Come on six, it's not like she's going to eat you, unless...", he paused for a while then said, "If you know what I mean.", I can feel Nigel's grinning right now. He's totally enjoying this Miranda situation.

"Nigel! That's not funny."

"Just kidding six, enjoy your trip with your Dragon Lady!"

And just like that, Nigel hung up. I tried to keep calm. I start preparing because I need to get to Ellias Clarke in a much earlier time. I still have to go to the townhouse and well, drive Miranda to Virginia.  
\---------------------  
I went to Ellias Clarke as fast as I could. It is already 6:20. Judging by the traffic, I could arrive at Miranda's by 6:40. Knowing that she is 15minutes early to everything, I would arrive just in time. The drive to the townhouse is really dreadful. I am freaking out but trying to contain it. How am I suppose to act? A seven hour drive alone with Miranda? So help me god, I just have to keep it together.

Miranda is still unaware that I would be driving her. This stupid feelings I have for my boss is literally driving me insane. When did this all started? Oh yes back in Paris where I almost threw my phone in the fountain. Miranda was calling and the next thing I knew she was right behind me.

FLASHBACK

“Clearly Andréa, would it hurt you too much to answer my call?”

I was suddenly left stoned feet and astounded by that sheer voice behind me. I decided not to answer her so as to keep my embarrassment for myself. I can hear her footsteps coming towards me. I was stunned when I felt her touch my shoulders. She turned me around, removed her glasses, looked into my eyes and said,

“Please, stay.”

Her eyes, those blue orbs, showing anger? No, it was deeper than that. It looked like she was hurting and pleading me to stay. Those mere seconds lasted like an eternity. The next thing I knew, she was holding my hand and tugging me towards the building. That day she would not let me out of her sight.

PRESENT

Enough with that moment-with-Miranda-remembering-lane. As I turned the street, I saw Miranda coming out of the townhouse. She saw the car but she still have not seen me. Oh well, this is it. I stopped the car. I went outside and greeted Miranda.

“Good morning Miranda.”, I said smiling to her.

If I am not aware of Miranda’s sudden expressions, I would miss this part where she was literally shocked. Her eyes dilated for a fraction of seconds. Yea yea it is not that evident but I can see it in her eyes. With that passing second, the facade is back. 

“Explain.”

“Umm You know how Roy got into an accident and we tried to hire a new driver in Ellias Clarke but umm all of them are not available so here I am. I would be the one driving you to Virginia.”

“Acceptable.”, she walked towards the car. The moment where she passed by me  
she smiled! MIRANDA SMILED. She is not aware that I noticed her smiling and oh my god I am blushing. I was removed from my state of shock when I heard Cara from the door.

“Hey Andy, would you mind helping me put her suitcases in the car?”

“Oh what? Yes yes sure.”

After we finished placing her things in the car. I walk towards the driver’s seat. I went inside and again, I was surprised seeing Miranda riding shotgun.

“You are staring at me like you have seen a ghost.”, Miranda said this while looking at me then at her phone.

“Uhh no I am, I was just...”

“Since when have you lost your skills in speaking? Do relax Andréa, it would be boring seating in the back without having someone to talk with.” She noticed my questioning astounded look. And she continued, “As you can see this is a seven hour trip.” She said while looking straight into the windshield with arms crossed.

I just nodded in approval and started to drive. This would be a loooongg day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *wide grin*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s note: Thank you for all the reads and comments! I got really inspired so I finished all the things I needed to do and wrote the next chapter. I really do hope you all would enjoy this.

The car ride was silent. I can only hear the car engines roaring. Is it just me or is it a little bit awkward here? We have been in the road for only an hour or more and yet there are already trees outside. I glanced in the rear view mirror just to have a glimpse of Miranda, but the moment I looked, Miranda is already gazing at me. I got startled so I looked away, trying to concentrate on the road and trying to mask my emotions when suddenly she spoke. Her eyes still fixated on me.

"Tell me Andréa, what is it that you like?"

Oh hell no Miranda, never ask me that. I might slip out and tell you it's you. And of course I haven't said that. I still have my dignity intact. I tried to compose myself. I glanced at her for a second. Her expression is still serious. Those blue eyes are looking at me intensely.

"Umm what? Things? Or uhh person?" Why did I even ask that. I'm getting myself into trouble. And come on Sachs, she said 'what' and not 'who'.

"Andréa." Her voice is a little bit irritated now. I went silent for seconds, thinking of ways to get out of this situation when suddenly my cellphone rang. Oh thank the gods it’s Nigel. I answered the phone without hesitation.

“Hey Nigel, what’s up?” I answered smiling.

“Oh nothing just checking if you already made a move with your Dragon Lady.” He said this with a teasing voice. I can hear Emily and Serena laughing in the background. I honestly want to strangle them right now. Instead of bickering with him, I pretended that he asked a question.

“No Nigel. There are no problems, and yes, we are on our way.” 

“Oh six, just kiss her already! You don’t have all day.” Really Nigel?? Could you please stop that right now or honest to god I would definitely kiss her. Again, I have not said that. I still want to live you know.

“Goodbye Nigel!” I ended the call before something out of the ordinary would happen. I just hope Miranda did not hear anything.

“Was there a problem?” Miranda asked me with sheer curiosity.

“No, nope, none at all.” I said while looking at the road then at her.

She furrowed her eyebrows and looked at me intently. You know that look she gave me when we had that cerulean lecture? That is the look she is giving me right now.

“You still have not answered my question earlier.”

Please, not with this again. I almost smacked my palm on my forehead, but really, that won’t do any good. With all those teasing Nigel had done I abruptly answered Miranda without even thinking.

“You.” Oh sh*t. I can sense that she was surprised with my answer so I immediately fix it. “I mean how about you, what do you like?” I almost grinned but when I looked at her, it is not relief that is evident in her eyes. Hurt? Longing? I cannot really fully understand this side of Miranda. 

“I despise road trips.” She paused for a second and said, “Not until today”. She sighed and closed her eyes.

Oh Priestly, if you continue doing that, I won’t be able to control myself. Several minutes has passed and her eyes are still closed. I thought she is asleep but then she spoke, still with her eyes closed.

“Would you mind turning the radio on? We could use some music.”

“Yes yes, right away.”

We stayed silent for almost an hour. I can guarantee that Miranda is asleep right now. Yes, Miranda sleeps. I noticed that she is slowly sliding to her left which means that she is getting closer to me and any moment now she could fall out her seat. I set the car in autopilot then I removed my seatbelt. I came closer to Miranda. I touched her shoulder. I know I know it is one of Emily’s golden rules to never touch Miranda but right now, it is either I would do this OR let her fall and then I have to deal with a pissed Miranda during the entire trip. 

Where was I? Oh yes, I touched her left shoulder and pushed her slowly. I even got up a bit until I was kinda in front of her. I made sure that she would not hit her head in the car window so my position right now is that it looks like I am hugging her. Everything is going well until she opened her eyes. SHE OPENED HER EYES! Our faces are so close. And fate is really teasing me right now because the song playing in the radio is “Kiss Me”.

“And your heart's against my chest, your lips pressed in my neck  
I'm falling for your eyes, but they don't know me yet” 🎶

I can feel her breathing. I can hear our heartbeats.

“And with a feeling I'll forget, I'm in love now  
Kiss me like you wanna be loved  
You wanna be loved  
This feels like falling in love  
Falling in love  
We're falling in love” 🎶

She is slowly leaning close to me. We closed our eyes then...

Bang!

The car swerved and the next thing I knew it hit a tree.


	3. Night Sky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I apologize for this late update. I was not feeling well the past days. Sooo, here it is! I hope you all would enjoy it.

The impact isn't that strong, but the hood of the car is quite a mess. The windshield shattered and left hoards of sharp debris. I have a few bruises in my arms and some cuts in my face. Once I recuperate from the initial shock caused by the accident, my eyes searched for Miranda. She is still in her seat, her silver hair is a bit tousled due to the impact. And yes I am still in front of her. How did that even happened? Ohh great... I have not yet noticed that she is currently holding me close not until she removed her hands that were once touching my waist. I have not gave much thought of that instead, I felt a sudden relief knowing that Miranda is fine. I was the one who took the blow, shielding Miranda from these broken glasses. As if nothing had happened, I noticed that her eyes are wandering, looking at me with concern. Those blue orbs turned into a shade of pale blue, as if the ocean itself lost its tranquility, remorsefully claiming the storm.

"Good, you're okay." I gave her my warmest smile and then just like that everything went dark.  
\--------  
I do not know how it happened, but the moment I opened my eyes I am lying in bed. Outside the window, I can see the glowing sun, in all its lavishing glory, making the sky an ethereal pink hue. Realizing it is already sunset, I quickly sat up and I immediately regretted it. My head hurts, like a lot. I groaned and almost went back to sleep when suddenly ...

"I take it you are awake."

I looked to my left and there... Miranda is seating in the corner, never looking up, flipping through pages which I believe is from one of the shoots done recently. And by the way I still haven't moved.

"Don't just sit there like a statue. There's water and aspirin in the bedside table." Miranda still haven't looked in my direction. She just stood up and went to the door. I can only hear the clacking of her heels. 

"Andréa." Her voice, still and warm, radiated in the quietness of the room. She turned the handle of the door, never even bothering to look back. "Dinner would never serve itself." With that, she left.

I cannot comprehend her tone of voice. It is lacking its usual derision. But knowing Miranda Priestly, I believe it is my cue to stand up and join her for dinner. I drank the aspirin, removed the comforter and to my surprise, I am wearing a different set of clothes. I went wide-eyed for a matter of seconds. Could she-- no no no Sachs do not go there. 

I cleansed my thoughts before standing up. The room is quite small. Judging from the looks of it, this place is a bit old, but heroically rugged. It has this rustic touch, and the vibe it emits is somehow peaceful and calming.

I went outside the room. The hallway is quite dim. Miranda staying in this kind of place? Utterly questionable. I went down the stairs and into the reception area. The whole place is made of lumber. This part of the inn is not that bad. I noticed there are only three or four people here, Miranda isn't one of them. My eyes scanned the whole place, looking for my conundrum of a boss when I saw a familiar silver haired lady standing just outside the door. 

"Hi." I jumped out from behind her. 

"Goodness Andréa, is that how you greet people."

"Just be thankful I joined you for dinner." I muttered softly to myself.

"What?"

"Nothing nothing. Let's go eat?" I gave her my most charming smile. I wasn't sure if I am only exaggerating but I saw a faint hue of raspberry appearing in her cheeks. I never knew where I got this newfound confidence, but I took her arm and dragged her to who knows where. I am surprised she did not let go. I still haven't had any idea of where we are and in what place we are going to eat so with that realization I stopped dead in our tracks. I let go of her and slowly turned around.

"Umm Where are we?" I looked at her with furrowed eyebrows while I am biting my lips, unsure of what would go next. She was appalled but she quickly changed her demeanor.

"That's quite caring of you Andréa, dragging someone like a dog." She has this blank expression but I can see that she is suppressing a smile. I did not answered her. I am completely amused with what I am seeing.

"We are in a small town somewhere between New York and Virginia."

I still haven't answered.

"Well?" she said.

My feet are still glued to the ground. I am not moving nor answering.

"For Christ's sake, come on." This time, Miranda is the one pulling me. I just let myself be taken away by this silver haired woman in front of me.

Dinner went exceptionally well, I think? We dined in a simple 1950s themed restaurant. From the exterior, it looks like a shabby old place, but in the interior, it would really bring you back to the 50s. The ambrosial savor of freshly cooked meals spread throughout the restaurant. The place is buzzing with people. Smiles and laughters illuminate the scene. We sat beside the window at the back. From across the restaurant, I can see a lake. There are people surrounding a campfire and it looks like they are all having fun.

I have known that during my visit with the 'God of Sleep', Miranda arranged everything. The car swerved because of two flat tires, and due to the crash, it would be atleast two days before the hood of the car be fixed. The mechanic shop is still waiting for their repairman that would arrive tomorrow afternoon. She haven't mentioned anything about how the hell did I ended up in bed with changed clothes and I dared not to ask. You'll just don't know what is up with this woman. We are almost done eating dinner when I am suddenly all lost in my own thoughts and haven't understood any words Miranda had said.

"Andréa."

"Hmm." I nodded back, looking point blank at the wall behind her.

"Andréa." I was brought back from my reverie when Miranda spoke with her annoyed tone, but still, she is calm as the sea... as always.

"I'm sorry. I was just uhh thinking." She raised her eyebrow and her eyes shot daggers on me. Usually, I fear this look of hers but right now, I just am contented with this moment I shared with this silver haired lady. Well, moments become memories, and I'll treasure this memory the most.

"Come." She stood. Noticing that I still haven't followed her, she spoke.

"Do I still need to haul you out of your seat?" And again, that snide remark.

"I prefer you to kiss me instead." It is only a whisper, and my tone is a bit annoyed. I don't know if she heard me, but she stopped walking, her back still turned on me. It wasn't really my intention to say that out loud. Come on Sachs, all these country side vibes is making you lose yourself. But is that what it really is? 

Miranda began walking again. She is almost at the exit when I stood up and followed her. I suddenly remembered that I still need to call Nigel and tell him everything, ask if he could send us any help here, even ask for an update about the shoot. Knowing him, I can vividly see him holding a pitchfork with his evil teasing grin directed at me. I shook that image of him out of my mind and followed Miranda to wherever it is she is going.

We crossed the street. The night is silent. I can only hear a faint sound of a guitar playing at the distant. I think it is coming from those campers. I just can't fathom that here, walking beside me, is Miranda Priestly herself. This place lacks the busy streets that New York has and I love it that way. There are no city lights, only the vast night sky illuminates the place. It gives me a warm feeling that I can't explain.

"I really love the night sky you know. It makes me feel nostalgic." I said, breaking the silence. She didn't talked so I continued with what I am saying.

"It is like a lost symphony for the eyes." I made a glance at Miranda. The moonlight gleams through those thousand hues of blues her eyes hold. Her eyes adrift, wanting? No, needing to understand, but I can't truly know what those eyes are trying to convey. Finally, she spoke, gazing in the starry skies.

"The night sky is beautiful, it has your eyes." A low subtle whisper reigned through the stillness of the night and just like that, Miranda Priestly sent me into a whirlpool of emotions.


	4. Sky

Miranda Priestly's words rang deep within my heart which at first I wasn't fully aware, afterall, I only have a crush, nothing more. Okay Sachs just keep it together. After last night's events, Miranda went back to her room. Oh right, last night's events...

_I was walking behind Miranda, up towards the room. She went inside and I followed her. The only light we had was the single lamp at the bedside table. All I can hear is the sound of a piano playing in the other room._

_"Sit." She gestured towards the bed. Oh okay? As confused as I was, I did what she had told me to do. She went inside the bathroom, I can see her silhoutte moving, somewhat searching for something. The moment she found whatever she was looking for, she stepped outside the bathroom. She was looking directly in my eyes... I looked away. She sat beside me. I still refused to turn to her. I pretended to be engrossed with the lampshade on the table. What was I suppose to do? I was dumbfounded when her hand touched my chin and turned my face towards her. The slow music was still playing. I looked at her, her brows furrowed. Miranda was studying me intensely. Time seemed to standstill._

_The silent comforting moment withered away when I suddenly felt a cold wet towel in my left cheek. In an instant, I felt a surge of pain._

_"Aww" I winced._

_"Hold still, Andréa." Miranda had said in a low whisper. I can see the gentleness in her eyes._

_The whole night we were out, I failed to notice my bruises. Right now, it hurts like hell and in front of me is Miranda, cleaning these bruises and taking care of me. All through out, she didn't say a word. The hollow night speaks to me in ways that I don't want to understand._

I rolled around the bed, feeling everything all at once --fear, joy, dread... I decided to sit and grabbed my phone. I- no, We need to get away from this place as soon as possible. Having a crush on Miranda is one thing, but falling? A dangerous thing. I dialled Nigel. He could send someone here to pick us up. I called and called but he is not answering. He of all people should be calling right now. I also tried calling Emily and Serena, and everytime, I was sent into voicemail. Something is not right, I can sense it. With a heavy groan, I stood up and did all my morning routines. I grabbed my papers and tried to do something, maybe fix Miranda's schedule for next week, confirm the Calvin Klein skirts for delivery on Monday... just typical jobs an assistant to Miranda Priestly would do. By the time I was finished, it was nearing lunch time. I wonder what Miranda is doing. She haven't even called for me yet. 

With much curiosity, I went outside my room. I contemplated whether to check Miranda on her room or just go and eat lunch. Well, I kinda decided on both? I am standing in front of her door for several minutes now having second thoughts. Okay maybe this is not a good idea. Miranda would call if she would ever need me. Just when I was about to turn around and leave, the door opened revealing Miranda Priestly in her gray robe. My eyes filled with shock took an image of her. She just raise her eyebrow. Good thing the hallway is empty.

"I-uhh" what the hell, I'm an aspiring writer and I stumble with words. I cleared my throat and focused on what I would say. "I arranged your schedule for next week, the Calvin Klein skirts and Hermes scarves that would be used in the photoshoot for next week would be delivered at the office, Cara called and said that the twins' recital would be on Tuesday afternoon, and I tried calling Nigel and Emily but neither of them answered my calls." I said while avoiding Miranda's gaze. There was a long silence and then...

"You always refrain from looking at me. Why is that?" Miranda had said.

Wait, what? That is truly out of topic. Is it just me or I can feel her eyes consuming me, all of me. Just when everything seemed to stop, two children in the hallway ran past me and pushed me, making me lose my balance and without knowing, I am already in Miranda's arms. Oh hell, this is all wrong but why do I want it this much? It's only a crush right? But I almost kissed her in that car, almost... I immediately composed myself and made a distance between Miranda and I. 

"I'm sorry." I whispered while still avoiding her eyes. 

Miranda sighed, "That's all", she said and closed her door leaving me all sorts of emotions.

I closed my eyes. So that didn't go well. I huffed a strand of my hair away from my eyes. That didn't just happened. 

I decided to go outside and have some lunch. As I left the inn, I felt the brush of fresh wind in my face. The view is magnificent. I haven't noticed it last night because it was way too dark. This place we were staying at is the only inn. Trees and grasses filled the surroundings. Across the road is an open field and I can see children flying kites. I retraced our tracks from last night. Once I saw the lake, I knew I was close.

The restaurant isn't buzzling with people unlike last night. On the left corner, an old couple is having their lunch. I walked and I sat at the barstool.

"What can ahh get ye?" A woman, maybe in her 30s, with an accent asked me.

"Can I have a beer?" I asked while leaning my forehead on the wooden counter. 

"Hey feller, ahh knowed beer upsets an empty stomach. Should I give it to ye?"

"Can I have a beer and a stake then?", I said while still in that position.

"Comin' right up. Why ain't you sit o'vair and relax."

She pointed to the table beside the window, our place from last night's dinner. I agreed and immediately made myself comfortable. I am trying to understand what just happened yesterday and a while back. Questions. I'm full of questions and I think only Miranda can answer them, but I'm afraid. I fear that I would be crossing a dangerous line. Yes I may have these feelings, but it shouldn't go deeper than what it already is. All these moments alone with Miranda is making it all hard. 

I was gazing at the window, looking at the lake when I saw two people running towards the restaurant. These two women are probably around my age or older. Just as they entered, my food arrived. 

"Anyone! Please help!" shouted by the woman on the right.

"Our friend is drowning, please help." The one in the left said in between breaths. I immediately stood up and ran towards them.

"I can help."

And just like that, we ran to the lake. I removed my shorts, my blouse and my sandals. I dove into the water. The coldness seeped through my skin. I opened my eyes, god that stings. I listened and swam towards the sound of a woman gasping for air and shouting for help. I grabbed her hand and pulled her close. Everything happened so fast. The next thing I knew, we are already in the lakeshore. 

"Thank you so much, you saved me." The woman beside me said while coughing and breathing hard.

"No worries." I smiled and minutes after, she was lead to the tent by one of the woman earlier.

The adrenaline wore off and I felt a sting in my feet. I probably sprained it. I looked ahead and saw a hazel brown haired woman in front of me. She offered me a towel.

"Hey, can you stand?"

I tried standing but god it really hurts.

"Don't force yourself. Here let me help you."

"Thanks." I groaned while trying to stand up. 

"Your ankle needs an ice pack immediately, but I'm afraid we're out of it. Do you live close by?"

"I'm staying at an inn."

"Oh you're a traveller, so are we. By the way my name's Sky."

"I'm Andy."

"Nice to meet you Andy, and thank you for saving Maxine. Let me drive you to your place." She smiled and handed me my clothes. I just held them and wrapped myself in the towel she gave me. 

The drive took only about 5mins and during those 5mins I learned that her and her friends are on a roadtrip and decided to have a camping beside that lake.

"So you're with that silver haired lady right?" 

"What?"

"You two were at the restaurant last night." She said while focusing on the road.

"Yes we were, but I'm not 'with' with her." I said while emphasizing the 'with'.

"Really now? I'm not eavesdropping and all, but I just heard you told her you wanted a kiss." Sky is giggling right now. So a stranger is teasing me with Miranda, how great. Nigel sprouted a follower.

"It's not like that." I immediately said.

"So you don't want to know her reaction?" She eyed me and wiggled her eyebrows.

"You are so relax for someone who just had a friend drowning." I shot her a glaring look. She only laughed.

"Well" she shrugged. "So it's a case of.. of.. what do you call that again? Skinny love? Unspoken love? Something along those words." she still has that teasing tone.

"What was her reaction?" I asked without showing much emotion.

"Not so fast, do you like her?" she grinned. Really? Another Nigel? I do like her but I already lectured myself earlier about that. Although, I am way too curious about her reaction.

"Fine, you won, I do."

"Great! She likes you too. I can tell. She had a flushed face you know."

I noticed some changes in Miranda's actions and behavior lately, but is that what it really meant?

"A flushed face doesn't signify anything." I said while looking ahead. Sky was already pulling over.

"You're still in denial huh? Guess I have no choice, I'll show it to you." She winked at me and gave a mischievous grin. 

I haven't had any chance to speak when she said, "Oh look, your lady is right outside. Good timing right? Just follow my lead and you'll know for sure."

I gave her a questionning look but she already went outside the car.

Sky opened the car door on my side. She leaned and whispered.

"Put your arm around my neck, and just a heads up, don't get angry cause I'll touch your waist and hold you close to me."

"What?"

"You'll see, just follow my lead." and again, that mischievous grin.

She helped me get out of the car. I have my arms around her neck while she is holding my waist, our bodies touching. We are walking, but in my case, barely hopping. We are only a few meters away from the car when Miranda suddenly appeared in front of us. 

"Andréa." Miranda said. I looked at her but her eyes are focused on Sky, her expression unexplanable, untamable. Her eyes cold as winter. The warmth of the day was replaced with unknown chilliness. To make matters worse, Sky had a smug look on her face.

"Hi. I'm taking Andy to her place, she sprained her ankle." Sky had said pointing at my ankle while smiling then she winked at me. I saw Miranda's fist clenched.

"No no, I will manage it from here. Your help is not anymore needed."

Sky hadn't said anything. She shrugged and ignored Miranda. She pulled me closer and we started walking again. Oh god I get it now. But these are just mere speculations right? As we are walking past Miranda, she abruptly touched my other arm.

"I depise repeating myself. I will take care of Andréa."

"Relax lady, you don't have to be that possesive." She let out a naughty smile. "Is that fine with you Andy?" Sky asked me while wiggling her eyebrows, as if she's telling me 'do you believe me now?'

"Uhh yes, it's fine. You can go back to your campsite. Anyway, thank you."

I slowly removed my arm around Sky's neck and Miranda immediately pulled me close to her. Just before that Sky had whispered something to me, 'Andy, this signifies everything.'

Miranda and I are walking towards the entrance of the inn when I heard Sky shouting.

"Hey Andy! You and _your lady_ can join us for barbecue tonight. I can drive you both if you want! It's our way of thanking you!"

I looked at Miranda. I can sense she's supressing a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! It’s been a while since I updated this, I just had so many ideas which made it hard for me to decide on what to write, and univ classes already started. Anyway, here it is. I hope you all would enjoy this!


End file.
